


Dearg Dorcha  : Characters and Concepts

by GwynCat



Category: Dearg Dorcha, Original Work
Genre: Dearg Dorcha - Fandom, not fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynCat/pseuds/GwynCat
Summary: Basically my notes/behind the scenes thing
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dearg Dorcha





	Dearg Dorcha  : Characters and Concepts

## Characters

**Mórag**

\- Species ; Cat sì

\- Sex ; Female ( pronouns she/her )( lesbian )

\- Physical appearance ; 7.5ft tall, with black fur w/ white splotch on her chest ( fluffy face and tail ) and dark green eyes. Also has claw marks over her left eye and right cheek.

\- Relations

\- Familial ; Eithne ( younger Sister), and Greer ( cousin )

\- Romantic ; Emer **and** Guinevere

\- Friend(s) ; Raghnall, Imogen ( tavern owner ) and ( kinda ) Róisín 

\- Funfacts ;

\- Favorite weapon is an Axe

\- Is good at battle strategy 

\- Is group leader ( clan chief )

\- Favorite festival is Lughnasadh for the athletic competitions ( she wins at least one game most years )

**Emer**

\- Species ; Cat Aoi sì

\- Sex ; Female ( pronouns she/her )( Lesbian )

\- Physical appearance ; 5.4ft tall with brown ( tabby ) and white fur with yellow eyes and dark brown hair. 1/2 of face is scarred ( covered by hair )

\- Relations

\- Familial ; N/A ( so far )

\- Romantic ; Mórag **and** Guinevere

\- Friend(s) ; Raghnall,Maebh,and Róisín

\- Funfacts;

\- Mórag/Guinevere have to cook meat because blood makes Emer queasy

\- Emer loves to bake and make little crafts

**Greer**

\- Species ; Cat sì

\- Sex ; Female ( pronouns she/her )( Sexual orientation ; n/a )

\- Physical appearance ; 6.7ft tall with black fur w/ with chest and neck ( fluffy cheeks and tail ) and blue eyes. has 'freckles'

\- Relations

\- Familial ; Heledd,Mórag,and Eithne ( cousins )

\- Romantic ; n/a ( so far )

\- Friend(s) ; Raghnall,Maebh,Guinevere and ( kinda ) Róisín

\- Funfacts;

\- Greer is great at archery

\- Mórag's hunting buddy

\- Anti-social

**Eithne**

\- Species ; Cat sì

\- Sex ; Female ( pronouns she/her )( Sexual orientation ; n/a )

\- Physical appearance ; 6.5ft tall with black fur w/ with chest and neck ( fluffy cheeks and tail ) and yellow eyes. 

\- Relations

\- Familial ; Mórag ( sister )and Greer ( cousin )

\- Romantic ; n/a ( so far )

\- Friend(s) ; Raghnall ,Maebh,Guinevere, and ( kinda ) Róisín

\- Funfacts;

\- n/a ( so far )

 **Maebh**

\- Species ; Cat sì

\- Sex ; Female ( pronouns she/her )( Pansexual )

\- Physical appearance ; 6.6ft tall with light grey fur w/ white chest ( fluffy cheeks and tail )and red eyes ( she's albino btw )

\- Relations

\- Familial ; Guinevere ( identical twin sister )

\- Romantic ; n/a ( so far )

\- Friend(s) ; Mórag,Heledd,Eithne,Greer,Raghnall and ( kinda ) Róisín 

\- Funfacts;

\- She was a spice vendor before the 'Village raid'

\- has a large gossip network with the other merchants

\- high charisma 

**Guinevere**

\- Species ; Cat sì

\- Sex ; Female ( pronouns she/her )( Bisexual )

\- Physical appearance ; 6.6ft tall with light grey fur w/ white chest ( fluffy cheeks and tail )and red eyes ( she's albino btw )

\- Relations

\- Familial ; Maebh ( identical twin sister )

\- Romantic ; Mórag and Emer

\- Friend(s) ; Heledd,Eithne,Greer,Raghnall,the village Butcher and ( kinda ) Róisín 

\- Funfacts;

\- Is a professional Hunter

\- Anti-social

**Raghnall**

\- Species ; Cat Aoi sì

\- Sex ; Male ( pronouns he/him )( Asexual )

\- Physical appearance ; 5.7ft tall w/ dark brown fur and black hair and yellow eyes. 1/2 of face is scarred ( covered with bandage )

\- Relations

\- Familial ; Eleri ( mother ) and Ethylynn ( twin sister )

\- Romantic ; Gráinne ( arranged marriage )

\- Friend(s) ; Mórag,Maebh,Guinevere,Eithne,Heledd,Greer,Emer and Róisín

\- Funfacts;

\- was mute as a child

\- has a bad relationship with his mother and sister

\- Dad died in accident that scarred his face

\- had a close relationship with his nanny ( who was executed by Eleri )

\- likes reading ( mostly about medicine and mechanics )

**Róisín**

\- Species ; Cat sì

\- Sex ; Female ( pronouns she/her )( Sexual orientation ; n/a )

\- Physical appearance ; 5.6ft tall with tan fur ( tabby ) with brown hair and blue eyes

\- Relations

\- Familial ; n/a ( so far )

\- Romantic ; n/a ( so far )

\- Friend(s) ; Emer,Maebh,Eithne,( kinda )Raghnall,Mórag,Guinevere,Heledd,and Greer

\- Funfacts;

\- helps teach the village children

\- studies herbal medicine

**Eleri**

\- Species ; Cat sì

\- Sex ; Female ( pronouns she/her )( Sexual orientation ; n/a )

\- Physical appearance ; 5.9ft tall with brown fur ( color point ) and dark brown hair with blue eyes

\- Relations

\- Familial ; Ethylynn and Raghnall ( children )

\- Romantic ; Liam ( dead )

\- Friend(s) ; n/a

\- Funfacts;

\- Started a war because a clan chief insulted her Monarch skills

\- focuses more on parting than governing her kingdom ( which just finished a war and is in a famine/stock market crash )

\- was jealous of Raghnall's nanny's friendly relationship w/ Liam and had her executed when he died 

**Ethylynn**

\- Species ; Cat sì

\- Sex ; Female ( pronouns she/her )( Asexual Aromantic )

\- Physical appearance ; 5.9ft tall with dark brown fur with yellow eyes

\- Relations

\- Familial ; Eleri ( Mother ) and Raghnall ( twin brother )

\- Romantic ; n/a 

\- Friend(s) ; Gráinne ( lady-in-waiting )

\- Funfacts;

\- favorite pastime is manipulation

**Gráinne**

\- Species ; Cat sì

\- Sex ; Female ( pronouns she/her )( Sexual orientation ; n/a )

\- Physical appearance ; 

\- Relations

\- Familial ; n/a ( so far )

\- Romantic ; Raghnall ( crush/arranged marriage )

\- Friend(s) ; Ethylynn 

\- Funfacts;

\- n/a ( so far )


End file.
